we must stop meeting like this
by jj87
Summary: who is this guy Andy keeps bumping into? why does he seem to be everywhere she is ? what will Sam have to say about this?
1. Chapter 1

Andy woke, looking at her clock she sprang out of the bed "Shit I'm gonna be late, damn the person who invented the snooze button" she yelled jumping around her room pulling on any clothes that were closest to her. Her phone rang, she pulled it out and groaned answering it and talking right away "Sam I am so sorry my alarm clock didn't go off" she lied.

"Hurry up McNally I have been waiting here for 20 minutes" Sam said hanging up leaning against his truck. She was always late he was puzzled as to why she never let him just pick her up from her house, it would save all the drama. He went inside to order taking her word she would be here in five minutes.

Andy ran as fast as she could and was at the coffee shop in three minutes flat, a new record for her. She pulled the door open and a guy slammed right into her spilling his coffee all down her white shirt Andy gasped and jumped back "oh Damn I am very sorry miss I was in a hurry" They guy said pulling some napkins from his bag and handing them to her.

Andy jumped slightly as the coffee seeping into her burned a little. "Thanks it's fine really, I was rushing too. I am a cop and I am so late, my friend is here somewhere so don't worry about it. I have to go bye" Andy said walking away .

"Wait" the guy called "you're a cop? which Division?" The guy asked walking back to Andy.

"Yeah I am, I'm with 15 division" Andy replied.

"Oh really I have a sister there, we have never met." the guy sounded sad about it.

"What's her name? I might know her" Andy said looking up at him he looked familiar but she couldn't place him.

"Her name is .." He was cut off.

"McNally move it along, we gotta get going" Sam yelled Standing with two coffees amused at her stained shirt. "And I guess you need to change I have one of your shirts you left at mine in the truck. Lets go" He walked towards her.

The guy smiled "boyfriend?"

No, not really, well maybe, it's complicated he's my partner. Listen I gotta run you should drop in and see your sister get to know her" she called running after Sam.

The guy smiled "oh I think I will the names Daniel by the way"

"Andy McNally, see you around" she waved and jumped into the truck.

"That you will McNally" the man smiled then rushed off.

"So who was your friend? do I know him? he looks familiar" Sam asked as he headed to the station.

"That Is what I said, he does look familiar doesn't he. And he is not a friend he spilled his coffee on me when I ran in looking for you." Andy replied pulling off her wet stained shirt and pulled on the one Sam had belong to her.

Sam pulled up just before the station "Sam what are you doing? we're gonna be late"

Sam moved and kissed her pulling back he smirked "I just wanted to do that before I have to act like I am not crazy about you and let you know I had a great time last night. You know you could of just stayed right?"

"I know but it is meant to be a secret and we're meant to be taking it slow. I only broke up with Luke two weeks ago." Andy replied.

"Okay we'll go as slow as you want" Sam said pulling back off and into the lot. They separated at the locker rooms.

Andy and Traci got ready Traci listening to Andy telling her about what the guy said in the coffee shop. They both walked to parade "So the guy said he has a sister here and they have never met, that is odd. If I knew I had a sister I would be looking for her" Traci said as they took their seats.

"I know I told him to come see her get to know her" Andy replied.

"Is he cute?" Traci asked.

"Just a bit, he looks like someone I know. Sam said the same thing, he must just have one of them faces Trac" Andy said sitting down.

"Oh Sam was there too how are things going with you two?" Traci whispered, she and Jerry where the only ones that knew they started dating.

"Well we had a date last night, it was perfect nothing special. He cooked then took me to a movie, then walked me home." Andy smiled.

"Good I am glad" Traci said as Frank entered the room.

"Okay guys keeping it short today McNally and Swarek, Nash and Diaz, Epstein and Shaw, Peck and Williams, Jacobs and Andrews all on patrol. O Neill and Combs booking McKenzie and Myers front desk. Serve protect and stay safe guys, dismissed."

Andy and Traci walked to the entrance together chatting when Andy seen a familiar guy again "hey Daniel, what are you doing here?"

"Oh hey, I am taking you're advise and coming to meet my sister" he smiles and was about to say something else when Sam passed.

"McNally, Nash today" He kept walking towards the car.

"Okay good luck Daniel, I'm sure I'll see you again and you can tell me how it went." Andy and Traci hurried to their cars and took off. Leaving Daniel at the door shaking his head.

"Twice in one day McNally you are a magnet" Sam joked.

"He was taking my advice Sam, going in to meet his sister. I wonder who it is" she sighed "I wish I had a brother or sister."

"Andy it's not all it's cracked up to be" Sam said glancing at her.

"I know, but I would like to have someone I can call and talk to about my day, you know?" Andy said

"You have me Andy, and Nash, Peck, Diaz and Epstein to talk to and your dad." Sam said glancing at her again.

"I know Sam but you guys all know what happens you are always with me, it would be nice to talk to someone that isn't a cop and listen to them talk about their day their job. " Andy said sadly.

Before Sam could reply the dispatcher came over the radio. "We got a disturbance at 3375 Westwood Way closest unit please respond."

"Light' em up McNally" Sam took the radio "15-05 responding, we're on route"

"Copy that 15-05"

Sam and Andy arrived at the scene they heard yelling from the house it was a male then a female yell back Andy knocked at the door "Police open up" she banged on the door again.

A woman appeared at the door a tearstained face "is there a problem officers?" She asked in almost a whisper.

"We got a call to a disturbance to this address can you let us in please?" Sam said nicely as not to alarm her any further

"Oh it's no big deal just an argument, we're fine" the woman said trying to close the door.

Andy put her foot in the doorway "Mam if you do not let us in we will be forced to come back with a warrant."

The woman looked terrified and quickly glanced back at the male, "just get lost there is no problem here, Cindy just close the Damn door" he yelled.

"Sir I am going to have to ask you to step outside please" Sam said gently pushing the door open the man sighed but came to the door anyway.

Andy stepped back she could smell the drink on his breath, that is when she noticed the other side of the woman's face "what happened to your face? She asked the woman

"She fell" the man said.

"She didn't ask you" Sam said "miss answer the officer please"

The woman looked terrified eyes hopping to the guy and then back to Andy. "okay I will take you inside and get a statement, you okay here officer Swarek?"

"Go ahead McNally" Sam said taking out his notebook.

Andy led the woman to the sofa "okay what happened?" the woman said nothing "did he do this to you?"

"He.. He doesn't mean to it has just been a really bad week, he lost his job and all the bills came in together. He's just having a hard time" the woman sniffed looking up at Andy "he really is a sweet guy."

"Do you want to press charges? We can take him away right now you will be safe" Andy said.

"No, no, god no, this is the first time this has happened we will work through it" the woman replied as if Andy had told her they were locking him up for life.

"Okay" Andy sighed there was nothing more she could do. "Well that is it, here is my card if anything else happens" Andy headed to the door. "Today is your lucky day" she said to the guy "we won't be so understanding next time, you got it ?" The man nodded and went back inside.

Sam and Andy walked back to the car "what was all that about McNally?" Sam asked.

"She said he hit her but it was the first time. She didn't want to press charges. I gave her my card, I hate this Sam. What if he starts as soon as we're gone?" Andy asked before they got into the car.

"Andy, you know there is nothing else we can do unless she calls it in. We just have to move on." Before Andy could reply they were called to a car accident.

Finishing up at the accident site Sam asked Andy to lunch , they were on their way to one of their favourite diners, she had been moping about that woman. "You order anything you want it's on me" Sam said hoping that would cheer her up even a bit, she just smiled weakly at him. Sam sighed then got an idea. They parked up beside the diner, Sam pulled her before she could move and kissed her slowly and softly leaning her back against the seat. His hands moved to her waist and pulled her closer, he knew he had to stop but he couldn't as her arms went around his neck. He cursed himself as he pulled away "feel better?" He smirked as Andy sat in d daze.

"Huh ? Yeah fine, why did you do that?" Andy asked still dazed.

"Because" Sam said taking her hand "I wanted to cheer you up a bit, you were moping."

"You're really sweet you know that" Andy smiled squeezing his hand and climbing out with a smile on her face.

Sam smiled and got out after her, he had succeeded. He followed her in and sat across from her "so what do you want ?"

"I don't know yet everything, I'm starving" Andy said looking at her menu.

Sam laughed for such a small woman she could always eat as much as him maybe even more. The waitress came and took their order while they waited Sam asked about the guy. "So do you know anything about this guy? he seems comfortable with you.

"Nope just that his name is Daniel, and he has a sister In our station that he has never met. I encouraged him to go see her. I wonder who it is, if it went well, it could be Jones, nah she's too stuck up" Andy was babbling now she stopped at Sam's raised eyebrows.

"Okay Andy I just asked a question, not what is going on in that head of yours" Sam smiled as she mumbled a sorry

"I'm just that type of person I can't help hope it turned out well for him. If it were me I would be jumping into his arms" Andy laughed at the disapproving look Sam shot her way.

"You will not be jumping into anyone's arms, unless they are mine" he added still looking at her

"Relax Sam you know I only have eyes for you, besides what does it matter? nothing good like that would ever happen to me anyway, so shut up being jealous and eat your food." Andy smiled she had hit a nerve.

"Whose jealous McNally? See who you want to see I'm not your boyfriend" Sam said gruffly.

"Really Sam? you're gonna argue over something that will never happen, and you are my boyfriend I'm just not ready to tell anyone yet. So let's just drop it okay" Andy huffed he was being a complete moron.

"Fine McNally what do you want to talk about ?" Sam said

"Will I see you later?" She asked

"Maybe, maybe not" Sam smiled "just kidding it's poker night so it will be a late one. I can stop in for a bit after I drop you home if you want."

"It's fine Sam you go have fun with your friends, I can catch a ride with Traci" Andy said slightly disappointed, he did it every week how did she not remember what day it was.

"You sure I don't mind dropping you home Andy, I have at least an hour. We could have dinner together." Sam said noticing her disappointment.

"Don't you usually meet Jerry and Oliver and have dinner with them ?"

"Yeah so?" Sam shrugged.

"So they would ask questions, I don't want you to break routine for me Sam. I'll be fine I'll go the Penny with the guys or do something with Traci" Andy replied.

"I can see you wont give in so ill just say okay, and Jerry knows about us and I am pretty sure Oliver does too. Lets hit the road duty calls" Sam said as the dispatcher located them to a shop lifter in a nearby store.

It was nearing end of shift when they got the teenage girl back to the barn, she had tried stealing some clothes put forgot about the security tags. They had decided to stay in and finish up paperwork for the last half an hour. Traci passed and Andy called her back "you heading the Penny tonight?"

"sure Jerry is at poker, Leo wants to stay at a friends so I am free you coming ?

"Yep ill meet you in the locker rooms after shift okay" Andy smiled and sat back down.

"Okay see you then, later Sam" Traci waved and walked on to find Chris.

6 o clock had finally came Andy dashed off to the locker rooms to see if Traci was there yet she had just arrived and was standing at her locker. "You ready for a girls night?" Traci asked.

"Well I wouldn't call Epstein a girl, but close" they both turned to see Sam leaning against the doorway.

"Sam, we could have been naked, don't you knock?" Andy said.

"Better for me so" Sam laughed "The door was open, I could see you. Nash can you give us a minute?"

"Just a minute? you really that good Swarek?" Traci teased as she made her way to the door.

"Funny Nash, I just want to talk to her for a minute" Sam replied.

"So what do you want me for?" Andy asked having an idea what he wanted.

"To give you this" he pulled her to him and kissed her "I'll talk to you later enjoy your night and let me know you're home safe." Sam said as he released her and walked to his own locker room.

Half an hour later Andy Traci Gail Chris and Dov entered the penny and took their usual table Andy and Traci went to order when Daniel came beside Andy "hey Andy" he said cheerfully.

"Oh Daniel hey, how did it go? did you get to meet your sister? this is my best friend Traci" Andy said pointing to Traci.

"Hello Traci" Daniel shook her hand "no I kept missing her today. I heard everyone came when they finished."

"Aww too bad is she here now ?" Andy asked looking around.

"Hey Andy come on with the drinks, just tell him you have a boyfriend and he'll go away" Dov yelled across the bar

"I better go, best of luck Daniel I hope tomorrow is the day. I'll see you around I guess" Andy quickly took the pitcher and glasses and went over smacking Dov as she sat down.

"Oww what the hell was that for?" Dov complained.

"That was very rude Dov, the guy is just looking for his sister, not hitting on me" Andy replied angrily.

"Chill Andy I am not a mind reader, who is his sister anyway? is she hot?" Dov asked looking around to see who he was with.

Andy rolled her eyes "I don't know Dov, he hasn't met her yet but she works with us and he has been trying all day to talk to her. He keeps missing her I feel bad for him" Andy said looking over at him sitting on his own swirling a drink at the bar.

"So invite him over" Chris said, he knew Andy always cared about people even if she didn't know them

"Are you sure you guys don't mind?" They all shook their heads.

"What's his name? Gail asked Andy.

"Daniel why?" Andy replied.

"Hey Daniel, hey," Daniel turned to them "you want to join us instead of propping up the bar?" Gail yelled earning herself a few laughs.

Daniel smiled and headed over "you sure you don't mind. I mean you don't know me."

"Well we know Andy, and she likes you so we like you. Andy is the softest person around she has great judging of people." Chris said shaking Daniel's hand. "This is Gail my girlfriend and Dov" he pointed to Dov who nodded "and you know Andy and Traci"

Daniel nodded "so how is it being a cop? What is it like?"

"Well for Andy it's a hot secretary with a gun." Dov said

"Dov!" Andy kicked him under the table.

"Oh come on Andy, we all see it. Swarek practically drools when he sees you." Dov replied rubbing the spot Andy had kicked.

"He does not" Andy yelled blushing.

"Is that your boyfriend I saw you with this morning?" Daniel asked.

Traci covered "Sam is not her boyfriend, he's her partner that lives close by and gives her a ride when I can't."

"Oh sorry my bad, it's just you seemed pretty close and he looked pissed off when you were talking to me." Daniel said confused had she not told him that Sam was kinda her boyfriend? Maybe it was new and nobody knew well Traci seemed to know.

"Well that's Swarek falling over himself for her. When will it end, just get together already" Gail laughed as Andy reddened deeper.

"So there is a chance you two could get together at some stage ?" Daniel asked Andy

"Hell yeah, I give it two weeks why you interested in Andy? dude you can't wreck the bet" Dov eyed him up.

"No just curious that's all he seems like a nice guy that cares about her. I am not interested, I have a girlfriend already, not that you're not good looking Andy" Daniel was getting flustered now.

"It's fine don't mind Dov he's an Idiot" Andy smiled as Dov scowled at her.

"So dude" Dov turned to face Daniel "Andy said you're looking for a sister you never met, that works out of 15 who is she ?

AND THAT IS CHAPTER ONE HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT CHAPTER TWO FOLLOWING SOON JUST PUTTING THE FINAL TOUCHES TO IT HOPE YOU ENJOY.!


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE **

Before Daniel could Answer Dov he got a call and had to leave. Andy followed five minutes later she was tired. Walking along the street she came across a frustrated man kicking the side of his car, recognizing the man she walked over.

"Car trouble ?" She asked smirking.

"Damn tyre is flat" Daniel yelled calming down when he seen who was beside him. "Oh sorry Andy I didn't mean to yell. I just need to get home."

Andy sighed and told him to move she took the bolts off in one go and rolled the tyre off "where's the spare."

Daniel got the spare out of the boot and handed it to her "you're good at this stuff, I couldn't even get it off" he laughed.

"There's a trick to it see the bolts were rusted stuck, you dip some of that oil on it with a cloth and they should loosen" Andy smiled "Sam showed me a few things, he's always at bits of cars" she said as she fitted the new tyre and stood back wiping her hands. "Okay I better get going now, you're good to go" She smiled and picked up her bag.

"Yeah sorry about that back there, I thought they all knew he was your boyfriend. Let me give you a ride home Andy" Daniel said "it's the least I could do."

Andy smiled but declined "it's fine I just live a couple of blocks away I can walk, yeah me and Sam is a long story for another day."

"I'm not taking no for an answer, hop in I don't bit. You can tell me on the way" Daniel smiled.

Andy was weary but got in anyway and directed him to her house telling him about Luke cheating and being Engaged and living with him. And how she was lucky her old apartment was still available.

They arrived five minutes later Daniel turned off the engine "look Andy I need to talk to you" he said turning to Andy .

"What ab… Sam? Andy said climbing out of the car "I have to go Daniel I'll talk to you soon okay" she shut the door and walked to Sam who was sitting on the front steps as she looked back to see Daniel wave as he went by. "Hey what are you doing here?"

"Ollie had to go something came up, me and Jerry went to find you guys at the Penny. Traci said you left ages ago and about that Daniel guy showing up. Where did you go Andy? why were you in his Car? Sam asked a hint of anger in his voice.

"Oh that Sam, I helped him change the tyre and he offered me a lift home no big deal" Andy shrugged.

"No big deal Andy, you don't know the guy he could of taken you anywhere, Done anything what were you thinking Andy?" Sam yelled.

"I did what you taught me to do, I trusted my gut he seems like a nice guy just a little lost. Look he doesn't know anyone I felt bad for him what's the big deal? Sam."

"Andy you got into a car with a stranger, can you not see why I am angry" Sam yelled again.

"Yeah I get it I'm a big girl Sam" Andy said making her way up the steps. "He needs a friend Sam, are you coming in or not?"

"Not, Andy I need to cool off I'll see you in the morning" Sam said turning and walking towards his truck.

"Sam" Andy called "why are you going?" She asked angrily.

Sam walked back and kissed her on the forehead "I'll see you in the morning Andy" he walked and got in his truck and headed home.

Andy stood there gob smacked he just left her standing there over a stupid argument 'well he will pay for that' Andy thought as she turned and ran up to her apartment.

The next morning Andy was in a foul mood, Sam had text her saying he would be by for her in twenty minute so she purposely left early and headed to the coffee shop. She waited until she knew he would be at her door getting pissed off waiting for her to answer, she took out her phone and sent him a text.

**Sorry my phone set on vibrate couldn't sleep last night at the coffee shop already meet me here **

Andy smirked as she read his text back **funny McNally see you at the station **

Andy couldn't help but laugh out loud she was sitting with two coffees beside her 'he better come' she said to herself.

"What's so funny?" She turned to see Daniel take a seat beside her.

"Ah just Sam over-reacting he'll get over it" Andy laughed again

"I'm sorry did I get you into trouble last night ?" Daniel asked

"Nah he's just over protective, he was worried. He got to the Penny, I was gone a while and wasn't at home when he got there and then he seen me getting out of your car." Andy replied

"Oh Andy I'm sorry I'll stop by and explain it to him myself later" Daniel said while standing up to leave

"Or you can do it now" they both turned to see Sam glaring at them "time to go Andy" he said.

Daniel moved closer to Sam "look man I just gave her a ride, I am not some weirdo I promise. She helped me with my flat tyre it was only fair I offered he a ride home."

"Well as long as it's not a recurring thing we're good" Sam said taking Andy by the hand and walking away .

"Bye Daniel" Andy said over her shoulder and also mouthed a sorry for Sam's behaviour.

Daniel just smiled and waved, and went on his way to work.

Sam did not say a word while they drove to the station he was still pissed and seeing her with him again just made him worse**. **"I'll see you in parade" he said jumping out of his truck slamming the door and stalking off.

Andy followed and went to get changed she was surprised to see Sam leaning against the wall when she came out "hey" she said softly.

"Hey" Sam replied staring at her

"So" Andy said slowly "did you want something ?"

"No just wanted to walk you to parade and…" he stopped

"And what ?" Andy asked

"And to apologize about last night, so I'm sorry I overreacted. Forgive me?" Sam half smiled.

"You're forgiven" Andy leaned up on her toes and kissed him softly draping her hands around his neck, as Sam put his on her waist and pulled her closer.

"Eh this is a work place guys" the sprang apart Chris was standing smirking he turned away "don't worry your secret is safe with me."

Andy smiled and grabbed Sam by the hand pulling him along behind Chris not letting go when the entered the room.

"Uh Andy, you do know you're holding Swareks hand don't you?" Traci whispered standing in front of them in case it was a forgot where we are moment .

"Yeah Trac I do" Andy replied smiling

"Andy look go sit with your friends, you can scream it from the car window later. Lets just get through the day, I have plans for you later" he smiled as Andy stuck her tongue and walked to her seat with Traci.

Frank arrived "morning coppers, so lets get to it, McNally and Swarek 15-05, Diaz and Nash 15-04, Shaw and Epstein 15-09, and Williams and Peck 15-19, serve, protect and come home safely. Dismissed" And frank hurried out of the room.

Andy and Sam grinned at each other and bolted for the door racing to get to the keys first Gail had seen them and stepped in Sam's path nearly being knocked into the air when he crashed into her smirking "go Andy" she laughed and walked away.

Sam glaring after her "that is cheating Peck, I know who's doing my next five shifts paperwork."

"Yeah Andy" Gail yelled back grinning.

Sam had to laugh he was going soft, the rooks well ex rooks were not afraid of him anymore. Well it was really only Diaz and Epstein. Andy and Traci were never afraid of him, Gail was a bit at the start but kind of wore off after a couple of months. He turned to Andy "you ready bab.. I mean McNally"

Dov's head shot up from the coffee machine "was he just about to call her babe? he was wasn't he?" Dov asked Chris excitedly "they're so doing it."

"Dov!" Chris yelled "that is our friend you're talking about, get a grip. And no he was not about to call her babe, he was about to call her Barber." Chris turned away and smiled he was proud of himself for thinking of Jerry straight away, he knew Dov would buy it. Sam and Jerry were like Traci and Andy joined at the hip when not on patrol.

They had been driving for almost an hour when they finally got called to a robbery. Sam and Andy arrived at the store where the owner had a small boy no more than ten in the office he was stealing food. Sam took in his shabby appearance he was dirty the clothes did not fit him he looked terrified. They took statements from the owner and the girl who was behind the counter and led the little boy out and headed to the station to call child services.

"That poor kid" Andy said as they were filling out the paper work. "He was just hungry. Do we have to charge him Sam ?"

"Sorry McNally he was stealing, so we have no choice. I'll see if I can get the owner to drop the charges but he seems pretty keen to go ahead." Sam replied

"Ughh I fell so bad for the kid where is his family? has he even got any? he didn't say when we questioned him." Andy said looking back on her notes.

An hour later the boy had gone with a social worker, turned out his mother had died and his father had lost the plot turning to alcohol. Leaving him to fend for himself and two younger sisters, one 7 and the other 5. Andy had arranged for the girls to be removed as well. She sighed heavily as she waited for her computer to shut down fully before she left. "You know you did everything you could Andy" Sam said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Them kids are in a better place now, well until the father has sorted himself out. He has agreed to go to rehab and talk to a councillor about his wife's death."

"Well I guess that is good progress" Andy said standing up "I'm gonna go get changed now. I'll meet you back here" Sam nodded and watched her go.

Sam was ready before he as usual he waited outside leaning on the wall "Sammy buddy, skulking outside the women's locker rooms again, not a good look for you." Jerry said coming to a stop beside him.

"Just waiting on Andy, you heading the penny tonight ?" Sam asked pushing himself off the wall.

"Taking Traci out, how about you ?" Jerry asked juggling boxes in his arms.

"Nah going out with Andy" Sam replied "where you taking Traci ?"

"This Italian place she loves down by the beach, thinking a walk after and then maybe a drink somewhere, you? what's in store for the beautiful McNally?" Jerry laughed.

"Well I have no idea" Sam laughed "just see where it takes us, but you have fun buddy" He slapped Jerry on the shoulders just as Andy came out.

"Watch out McNally Sammy's going soft on us, all romantic" Jerry laughed walking off "enjoy guys" and he disappeared around the corner.

"What was all that about ?" Andy asked looking after Jerry.

"Nothing he's just being the normal idiot Jerry he is, you ready to go?" Sam said taking her bag and pulling it onto his shoulder.

They made their way out to the parking lot when Andy noticed Daniel's car. "Hey Sam, that's Daniel's car. I didn't see him did you ? he must be inside, maybe he has finally got to talk to his sister."

"Yeah maybe, good for him if he has. Maybe he'll leave you alone now" Sam mumbled the last part.

"I heard that Sam" Andy said raising her eyebrows at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, get in McNally" Sam smirked opening the door of the truck for her.

"Where we going Sam?" Andy asked climbing in.

"Anywhere you want" Sam replied.

"Can we go the Penny? everyone is there."

"Andy seriously, the Penny? we go there every night. This is meant to be a date, going to a place where all our friends are is not a date, especially if they don't know we're seeing each other." Sam said looking at her.

"Good point okay, Traci is there waiting on Jerry to finish up. How about we go until he gats there then we can do whatever you like" Andy smiled sweetly at him.

"How can I resist that smile, fine a half an hour" Sam said pulling out of the lot and heading for the Penny.

The Penny was crowed Andy quickly found Traci and Dov playing darts, while Sam found Oliver at the bar. "So Sammy how long you been hooking up with McNally ?" Oliver asked a wide grin on his face.

"Don't know what you mean Shaw" Sam said ordering them both a drink.

"Oh come on Sammy, you have both been arriving and leaving together and you've both hardly been in here in the last two weeks people are talking." Oliver said raising an eyebrow.

"Well as my friend I hope you ignored the gossip. I haven't been sleeping with McNally, she just broke up with Callaghan." Sam replied trying to act normal he knew Oliver was no fool

Oliver slapped Sam on the head "make your move dummy, she's totally in love with you and so are you"

Sam laughed if only he knew, it was Oliver Sam could trust him "okay you win we have been seeing each other, but no sleeping together or staying over. We've only been on a couple of dates, we're taking it slow so keep this conversation between us."

"I knew it" Oliver beamed with pride well done Sammy she really is a great girl it's about damn time."

"What is about Damn time?" Noelle asked sliding into the seat beside Oliver.

"Sammy and McNally" Oliver said.

"It's about Damn time dimples you've been fawning over her long enough and she's no better, everyone was waiting ." Noelle laughed ordering herself a drink

Sam was surprised that two of his closest friends knew without him telling them "how did you know?" he asked Noelle.

"Please" Noelle started "you would have to be blind, who doesn't know? ,you two have been missing here all week and we have notice her get out of your truck every morning. It is the worst kept secret, even worse than Epstein trying to cover up losing the squad keys down that drain"

Sam was about to say something when he noticed Daniel come in and go straight to Andy he watched as she smiled and he sat down. "Competition Sammy ?" Oliver asked, he had noticed Sam glare towards Andy

"This guy is really starting to piss me off, everywhere she is there he is. He has some story about having a sister at 15 he has never met. He's been hanging around the last couple of days." Sam said slamming his glass down.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe McNally is the sister ?" Noelle asked.

"He's had enough time to tell her if it was, he dropped her home last night. I better get over there" Sam said walking away.

At the rookie table Andy was watching Dov throw darts while talking to Daniel "Andy about my sister, I need to talk to you in private."

Andy looked at him questioningly "can't we just talk here. I am going off with Sam as soon as Traci's boyfriend gets here."

Daniel sighed "sure it's not a big deal you go have fun this can wait."

Jerry walked in at that moment Andy said goodbye and nearly knocked Sam over he had been standing behind her "Hey how long have you been standing here?" She asked moving closer to him.

"Just got here you ready to go jerry's here as you can see" Jerry wasted no time he was pulling Traci off she was giggling and waving at Andy.

"Yep lets get going, night guys. Daniel look after Dov for me, I don't know why but he means a lot" Andy said walking away with Sam

Just Daniel and a nearly wasted Dov left Daniel thought it would be a good idea to get some information on is sister. "So Dov you know my sister?" Dov nodded "what is she like?"

"She is awesome" Dov said "nice girl, nice personality, would do anything for anyone. You hurt her and I'll kick your ass, she is my best friend. Well one of my best friends can't forget my bff Chris" Dov laughed.

Daniel was amused "Dov do you even know who my sister is ?"

"Sure I do and she is hot" Dov laughed again. "No seriously I do, I worked it out, You two look alike. when are you going to tell her? you have been hanging around her all week."

"I never get her alone, someone keeps pulling her away." Daniel said sadly

"Someone being her boyfriend, man you don't want to mess with him. You think me and Chris are protective, ha nothing compared to him." Dov was laughing now his drunk laugh taking over.

"How did you know he was her boyfriend ?" Daniel asked.

"We all do, we're just waiting for them to admit it. It's no secret, their inseparable" Dov said downing the last of his beer.

"Okay lets get you home Dov" Daniel said grabbing hold of him.

"Okay I have a plan, I am going to help you talk to your sister tomorrow. Leave the boyfriend to me" Doc winked as Daniel led him outside to give him a ride home.

Daniel smiled he was finally going to get to tell her, thanks to one of her friends. Lets just hope he remembers it tomorrow. 'maybe I should get his number and call him tomorrow' Daniel said to himself.

**SO I AM PRETTY SURE YOU'VE ALL GUESSED WHO HIS SISTER IS BY NOW. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT CHAPER 3 IS NEARLY READY. **


	3. Chapter 3

Dov awoke to his phone beeping, he groaned as he reached over to his bedside locker pulling the phone back to him. He bolted up when he read the text.

'**Hey Daniel here, do you remember our conversation last night? Please keep it to yourself, give me a call back on this number.'**

Dov groaned again and got up, heading to the kitchen and pouring himself some coffee. He would need it today, why did he say he had a plan? how the hell was he going to get the boyfriend away from his friend long enough for Daniel to break the news to her? He groaned again.

"You ready? we need to leave in like 20 minutes" Gail said appearing in the kitchen fully dressed "was that Daniel that dropped you home last night?" she asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Gail" Dov took his coffee and all but ran to the bathroom.

"Morning Dov.. What was all that about?" Chris asked Gail as Dov ignored him and ran past.

"He is acting weird, well more than usual. I just asked him was that Daniel who dropped him off last night and he bolted from the room." Gail replied.

"That is odd, maybe he just over did it last night and is paying for it now." Chris said sitting down beside Gail.

Andy awoke and was confused. An arm was over her waist, she was most defiantly not in her bedroom. She rolled over slowly and jumped back when she seen Sam smiling at her "morning beautiful did you sleep well?"

"Yeah better than I have in a long time" she kissed him "thank you I had a great time last night."

"Me too, who knew fairs would be so much fun." Sam replied pulling her to him.

"Yeah and thank you for my teddy" Andy held up a little brown bear Sam had won for her.

"So I need to tell you something" Andy nodded for him to go on "Ollie and Noelle know about us, they guessed I didn't tell them" Sam said waiting for her to freak out.

Andy shrugged "only a matter of time, now I can kiss you in public" she smiled.

"Wow I was expecting you to blow a fuse" Sam laughed relieved she took it so well.

"Yeah well I was planning on telling Dov then everyone would know" Andy smiled and climbed out of the bed.

"So you're ready for us to be out in the open, no matter who says what ?" Sam asked curiously.

"The only people I can think will have a problem will be, that stupid rookie who keeps drooling over you and Luke. Which I don't care about either, I am with you where I should have been all along" Andy replied heading to the kitchen, Sam following.

"She does not drool over me Andy" Andy raised her eyebrows "well if she does I haven't noticed. I am too busy looking at you" he said pulling her to sit on is lap.

"So can I warn her off then?" Andy giggled.

"Sure but no cat fights you got it. Frank won't be happy" Sam replied

"Oh shit Frank" Andy jumped up "he's going to separate us isn't he? we won't be partners anymore. I don't want to ride with anyone else."

"Andy relax, I will have a word with him we're old friends. I'm sure as long as it doesn't get in the way of work he won't have a problem. Go get ready and we'll go talk to him now." Sam tried to reassure her everything would be fine.

Andy and Sam walked into the station Sam's arm around her waist. Andy jumped when the whole station burst in to claps, whistles and cat calls, a few about time and I knew they would get it together went around. Sam grinned as he noticed a very pissed off Luke watching from his office door. Andy blushed and pulled him along to Franks office throwing a hands off look to one of the new rookies who was glaring back at her.

Frank had stood and looked out when he heard the commotion, he smiled 'it's about Damn time Swarek' he said to himself. He sat back down as he seen them approach his office. Sam knocked and they entered, before either of them could speak Frank jumped in. "I know you two are together, I have no problem with you staying partners as long as the romance is left at home you got it? And might I add it is about time too" he smiled as Andy blushed again.

"How did you know that was what we wanted?" Sam asked a little impressed.

"I know you Sam, I am the boss I don't wear this white shirt for nothing. Any fool can see you two belong together." Frank replied standing up.

"Well I don't know what to say Frank, but thanks. We promise we are just partners once we come inside that door" Sam shook his hand.

Andy and Sam both thanked Frank and went to join their friends Andy made her way over to a bouncing up and down Dov "I knew it Andy, I so knew it how long?" Dov asked.

"Calm down, it's only been a week" Andy laughed.

"Well I already knew" Chris smiled "before I caught you two making out the other morning"

"You never said" Gail said a little disappointed.

"I am not a gossip, Andy is my friend plus I seen you two outside the station as well" Chris smirked as Andy blushed.

Okay Andy, can you meet me for lunch on your own today? I really need to talk to you about something" Dov asked a little jumpy.

"Okay out with it, you have been acting weird all morning what is going on?" Gail asked annoyed.

"Nothing I don't know what you're talking about, oh look there's Shaw. I need to have a word" Dov walked quickly away before Andy could answer him.

" What is up with him? is he in trouble?" Andy asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know Andy, but I am going to find out. Something is not right" Chris said watching Dov who had walked right pass Shaw with his phone in his hand.

Andy pulled her phone out and text Sam **you mind if I ride with Dov today ?something is not right' **she looked to Sam while he read the text, looked over at her and nodded she smiled and went to find Dov .

Dov sat alone in the locker rooms when his phone beeped again **did she agree? how are you going to handle the boyfriend? **

Dov quickly replied just as Andy came in calling for him ."There you are listen, we need to talk" Andy sat beside him. "What is going on Dov? Gail and Chris think something is wrong, you're not acting yourself. You know you can tell me anything right ?"

"It's nothing Andy, don't listen to Gail how would she notice what anyone else is like, she only cares about Gail. Nothing is wrong. I better get to parade." Dov stood.

"No Dov you will talk to me, I am worried now" Andy pulled him back

"Well don't be, I'll see you for lunch okay" Dov walked quickly out of the room 'good Epstein good plan' "Idiot" he said out loud slapping himself on the forehead.

"Glad you're finally admitted Epstein, now get to parade" Oliver looked amused at a crumbling Dov who quickly walked pass him not saying a word.

Andy followed and sat next to Traci "so what's up with manboy ? Hangover?"

"Don't think so Trac, I'll give him until lunch time before crazy Andy comes out."

"Haven't seen crazy Andy in a while, remind me to be out of the way when she makes her appearance" Traci laughed.

Assignments handed out Andy went with Sam she could wait for Dov until lunch "so did you talk to Epstein?" Sam asked as the made their way to the car.

"Not really he's hiding something. I'm going to meet him for lunch and talk. He wants to meet me on my own do you mind?" Andy asked as the got to the car

"Nope you help your friend. I can meet Ollie or something after I drop you off." Sam was just opening his door.

"Hey Andy" Andy turned around to see Daniel walking toward them.

"Hey Daniel, what brings you here ?" Andy asked glancing at Sam who just glared.

"I was looking for your friend Dov is he still here ?" Daniel asked looking around the lot

"Dov?" Andy looked over Daniel's shoulder to see Dov shake his head and run back inside "No you just missed him."

"Why is he your sister?" Sam asked walking around the car.

"Funny, no he said he would do a favour for me. I tried calling him. Daniel shrugged.

"Well he is gone ,so see you around, McNally?" Sam said as he climbed into the driver seat.

"I'll see you later, duty calls" Andy climbed into the car. "What the hell has Dov done? why is he looking for him? why did he run off when he seen him? I swear sometimes I just want to beat some sense into him." Andy raged

"Okay calm down I'm sure Epstein has and answer" Sam said pulling off into traffic.

It was nearing the time for Andy to go have lunch with Dov. Sam was just on the phone arranging to meet Oliver since Epstein had dumped him too. He pulled up outside a diner and there stood a very nervous Dov, he walked over and opened Andy's door. " I'll pick you up at half 2 okay" Sam said and pulled off.

They made their way inside "this better be good Dov, I need to go to the bathroom first" Andy said shaking off her coat and placing her phone on the table. "I'll be back in a minute" she said and headed off in the direction of the bathroom.

Dov waited until she was gone and grabbed her phone he quickly found Sam's number and sent a text and putting Andy's phone back where she left it.

At the station where Sam had just arrived his phone beeped, he pulled it out and read the text looking puzzled. It read **don't come pick me up I'll meet you back at the station' **Sam thought for a minute then shrugged it off, maybe Epstein had more to talk about or he was giving her a ride back. Shaw had said he had the cruiser.

Andy came back and took her seat Dov had ordered for her, the food was already on the table then she noticed Dov only had a coffee "where is your food ? She asked him

"Oh I'm not hungry coffee will do" Dov smiled he was jumpy

"Okay you not eating I've heard everything, so spill. What has you so jumpy and riled up ?" Andy asked

"Nothing, nothing just heavy night last night. Drank too much coffee, probably shouldn't be drinking it now" he fidgeted nervously with his hands looking around. Suddenly he jumped to his feet "shit Andy I'm sorry I need to go. I forgot I had to do something for Chris" he ran out of the diner before Andy could say anything.

"Fancy seeing you here" Andy looked up to see Daniel.

"Oh hey, what are you doing here?" Andy asked still looking at the door Dov had just ran out.

"Getting my lunch same as you, mind if I join you." Daniel asked pointing to the empty seat.

"Sure since Dov ran off on me, yeah go ahead" she was going to kill Dov for running off like that she could of went with him.

"So Andy I have a confession to make" Andy looked at him lost.

"I eh.. I arranged this and for Dov to leave." Daniel quickly looked her then the floor.

"Why?" Andy was totally confused now

"I needed to get you alone with no interruptions." Daniel replied.

"Why? you know I am with Sam and you said you have a girlfriend." Andy said in a freaked out tone.

"I do it's not that, I am not hitting on you. I just…" Daniel stopped he didn't know how to say this.

"Just what Daniel? this is getting freaky now, you don't even know me but yet you go to all this trouble to get me alone. Getting my friend into trouble if Sam finds out." 'Sam shit he is gonna be so mad' she thought to herself.

"Don't worry about Sam he's taking care of." Daniel waved his hand about

"What is that meant to mean?" Andy said jumping up grabbing her phone.

"It means Andy" Daniel said grabbing her wrist "he won't be picking you up. Dov sent him a text off your phone. I will be dropping you back after our chat, please sit back down."

Andy didn't know what to say she was scared now. She sat back down "I'll kill Dov when I get my hands on him."

"Andy look, there is no easy way to say this ,so I'm just gonna come out and say it … you are my sister" Daniel held his breath as he watched her process what he just said.

"That, how, I don't, this can't be right "Andy said "are.. Are you sure? how do you know it's me?"

Daniel reached into his pocket and pulled out a few photos of her as a child, he handed them to her. "I found these in my mothers room. She left when she was pregnant with me, you were four. She told me all about you and she heard you were a cop now just like dad was. She never said why she left you with him just said she is her fathers daughter she belongs where she is ."

Andy said nothing just looked at the pictures tears making way down her face "she never even told us she was pregnant."

"Andy look I know this is a lot to take in, so I will leave it here. Here is my number" he stood and placed his card beside, her kissed her on the forehead "nice to finally meet you big sis. I hope to see you again soon."

Andy picked up the card and laughed at the name 'Daniel McNally' he was a lawyer. she felt sick. she had a brother. 'I have a brother' who she has only met at the age of 24. He went his 24 years without knowing her or her father **his **father. She needed to get out of there she couldn't breathe. Andy flung a few bills down before she noticed Daniel had paid for her too. She left the money anyway grabbed the photos and ran out and kept on running until she was safely inside her home. She slid to the ground in tears.

Back at the station Sam was pacing he was mad, he had told her to be back by at least three it was now half past Best would kill her. He stopped when he saw Epstein walk in "about Damn time, what kind of lunch was that you take my girlfriend on a date Epstein " he stopped and looked behind Dov "where's Andy ?"

"Is she not here? I left her an hour ago she said she was coming back here" Dov lied looking around pretending to look for her.

"Well she's not" Sam began to panic "did she say she was going to see anyone else? or go anywhere before coming back here?"

"No just said back right here to you" Dov was nervous and guilty 'what if she took the news bad or he was a weirdo and took her somewhere' he began to panic and ran off dialling her number, ignoring Sam yelling after him. He was a dead man .

Back in her apartment Andy had stopped crying and was staring into space when her phone beeped again. She had 8 missed calls from Sam, 10 from Dov, 5 from Traci, 3 from Chris, and to her surprise one each from Jerry, Oliver, Noelle and even Gail. She wiped her eyes as she called Sam back, he was the only one she wanted. He answered on the first ring.

"Where are you McNally?" Sam put his hand up as everyone gathered around to listen. They had been worried it was now past end of shift. They had all hung around to help look for her.

"Home" was all she said.

"Home? Andy I was there twice, so was Traci and Noelle. what the hell is going on?" Sam yelled.

She started crying "just come home Sam" she sobbed into the phone.

Sam softened" what's wrong baby? why are you crying?"

"Just come home please, and tell Dov he is dead when I see him." Andy sniffed

Dov had heard his name and began to back away, it was now time to run before he was killed. He took of running out of the station "EPSTEIN" he herd Sam yell.

"Just come home Sam. Leave him" Andy cried down the phone.

"I am on my way" Sam said and hung up looked to his friends shrugged and ran off.

Andy was pacing her living room when the front door buzzer went causing her to jump she buzzed it open thinking it was Sam' a minute later there was a knock at her door "it's opened" she called she stopped in her tracks when she seen Dov in her doorway. "Get the hell out of here Dov" she screamed.

"Andy please, let me explain. I need to explain Andy I am so sorry. I never should have left you alone there." Dov said sadly

"Yeah well you did. I thought you were my friend Dov" Andy looked at him hurt in her eyes "you betrayed me"

"Andy please, it wasn't like that. He asked me to help him" Dov said coming closer to her

"You knew" Andy screamed "you knew he was my brother and you said nothing. I knew you were up to something. How long have you knowing? how long have you being laughing at me huh?" Andy was crying again.

"Andy he only told me last night, out straight I swear. It was only last night, that is why I was acting all weird today. I did want to tell you, I tried so many times but I couldn't. It wasn't for me to drop something like that on you." Dov said putting a hand on her shoulder .

Andy shrugged him off "I think you should go now, I can't even look at you. I don't think we can be friends anymore" Andy said as silent tears made their way down her face.

"Andy no, don't say that I'm sorry, he was desperate to meet you. Sam kept pulling you away.

"What about me Dov? your loyalty should have been to me. You don't even know him." Andy yelled.

"It was,** is** Andy. I made a mistake, I'm sorry can you ever forgive me ?" Dov also now had tears running down his face.

"I don't think I can Dov" Andy said turning her back on him "you better go before Sam gets here."

"Dov hung his head "you'll always be one of my best friends. I'll always love you Andy. I hope you can forgive me soon." Dov hugged the back of her and whispered "I'm so sorry" before he left not even noticing Sam outside. He had heard most of it.

Sam made his way in Andy still had her back to the doors tears still flowing. Sam just came in front of her and took her into a hug. Andy burst out crying collapsing into him "shh it's okay baby, I'm here" Sam said gently rubbing her back.

SO NOW YOU ALL KNOW BUT I'M SURE YOU GUESSED JUST TO BE CLEAR I KNOW ANDY WAS A TEENAGER WHEN HER MOM LEFT BUT FOR THIS SHE WAS FOUR SO DANIEL BEING 24 SHE IS 28 HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT .NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON .


	4. Chapter 4

Andy sat on her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest. It had been a week since she found out she had a brother, a week since Dov had been to her apartment. She had ignored calls from everyone except Traci and Chris. Traci had told her Chris had flew into a rage and had to be pulled off Dov and they were no longer speaking to him. Sam interrupted her thoughts "am I calling Frank again today or do you feel up to it?"

Andy sighed "no I better go in. I have to face them sometime"

Sam sat beside her "it will be fine, Epstein will get nowhere near you."

"It's not that, I just don't want all the looks and everything that comes with it." Andy said.

"I made you breakfast, you need to eat. You've barley touched anything in two days." Sam said

"I know, I'll eat, can we get it to go? I just want to get it over with." Andy replied climbing out of the bed.

"Sure, you get dressed and I'll put the food into a tin." Sam smiled and left her to it, he had missed her at work.

They had arrived at the station five minutes ago, Andy hadn't moved. Sam sat beside her in silence, she was nervous her heart was beating out of her chest. Who was she kidding she wanted to run to Dov and tell him he was her friend, she did love him too, and everything was all okay, but she couldn't, he had hurt her . He had called around a few times but yelling at him through the intercom was as close as he got. She was torn he really was a good friend, apart from the Daniel thing.

"Are we going to just sit here or are we going to work ?" Sam said.

"Sorry lets go" Andy took a deep breath and climbed out of the truck grabbing Sam's hand as soon as he rounded the truck. He squeezed back letting her know he was there as they headed inside.

"Andyyy" Traci yelled happily as she ran towards her jumping at her "I am so glad you're back, it has been a nightmare with these two" she pointed to Chris and Gail.

"Hey Andy glad to see you back, I've missed you" Chris took her In a bone crushing hug.

"Glad to see you Andy" Gail briefly hugged her and stepped back.

"Thanks guys good to be back, where's Dov?" She asked looking around

"Oh he sits in the locker room now until he knows we're all seated inside" Gail said.

"Yeah he doesn't try talk to anyone" Chris added.

Andy sighed turning to Sam "give me a few minutes before you come in to change" Sam nodded. "I'll see you guys in a bit" Andy made her way to the men's locker rooms. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open quietly. She saddened as she saw the wreak that used to be Dov, he was slumped forward looking like he hadn't slept in just as long as her. He was looking at a picture of her and him and another of her, him, and Chris smiling happily. A tear dropped onto it, Andy's heart broke, she couldn't take it anymore. She quickly made her way over to him, slid up the bench beside him and slipped her arm around his shoulder. She leaned her forehead against the side of his head, Dov didn't move "I've missed you" Andy whispered.

Dov jumped up "Andy!" he had no idea it was Andy, he didn't really care who it was. Andy stood and pulled him into a hug. "I promise I will never lie to you again, ever. I am so sorry Andy" he was crying fully now pulling her closer to him. "I thought you would never speak to me again."

"Just shut up Dov and enjoy the moment" Andy laughed through tears. She leaned back to look at him, "I love ya you know, can't stay mad at you. But were still not okay, we have some work to do."

"Anything Andy, you name it, I'll do it" Dov said lifting her up and twirling her around. Putting her back on the ground he pulled her into a death grip.

Sam smiled watching from the doorway, he put his arm out to stop Oliver going in. "What gives Sammy?" Oliver looked inside at the two hugging in silent tears. "Oh" he said smiling and walking off.

Andy finally pulled away "I need to get changed, wait for me here" Dov nodded and she ran to change in her own locker room. Five minutes later she was back, "lets go" she took him by the hand and walked to parade, ignoring the looks their friends were throwing at him. She sat beside Traci telling Dov to sit on the other side of her, in-between herself and Chris.

Frank arrived "welcome back McNally" he nodded at her. "Okay Swarek and Kelly" Andy shot Sam a look, Jessica Kelly was the rookie who fell all over Sam. "Nash and Peck, Diaz and Jones, Williams and Dwyer, Shaw you're solo and finally McNally and Epstein"

"What?" Sam and Chris yelled at the same time.

"Problem Swarek ? Diaz ?" Frank asked looking to one then the other.

"Yeah I have" Chris said jumping from his chair, "you can't be serious putting him and Andy together after what he did to her."

"Well unless McNally speaks up I don't see a problem" Frank said looking to Andy.

Andy grabbed Chris "Sit down and shut up Chris, no sir it's no problem"

"And do you have the same problem Swarek ?" Frank asked looking to the back where Sam was standing.

"No sir, I am fully aware they have made up" Sam said looking at Dov

"So what is your problem then?" Frank asked

Sam sighed "can I speak to you in private for a second?" Frank walked to him, Sam pulled him closer and whispered "Kelly has a crush on me, like really bad it is too uncomfortable" Frank nodded and went back up to the top of the room.

"Okay change of plan, Swarek doesn't want to upset his girlfriend on her first day back." A few people laughed "so Shaw, you get Kelly and Swarek you are solo. Serve, protect and sort your problems at home. I am not Oprah, dismissed."

Jessica Kelly walked pass Andy and muttered 'bitch' Traci grabbed her "you got something to say rook?"

"Nope" she smiled and kept walking.

"Yeah thought so" Traci yelled after her.

Sam walked over to Dov. "Epstein I am willing to let what happened go for Andy's sake, but if you so much as get out of the car without her I'll find out. You hear what I'm saying?"

"I do, I promise I will stay with her all day, even if she needs to pee" Dov smiled happy people were talking to him again.

Andy and Dov made their way to the front desk when Traci called Andy. "hey Andy, these came for you" she held up a bunch of flowers.

Andy walked back with Dov "is there a card ?"

Traci scanned the bunch "uh, yep here" she pulled out the small card and handed it to Andy.

Andy just looked at it. '**I think It's time we had a proper chat, can I meet you after shift ? Your friend has my number if you want to arrange it, Daniel**.' Andy looked from Traci to Dov "what do I do?"

"Well he is your brother Andy, you can't change that. I'd say go for it, bring someone along or talk here" Traci suggested

"It's up to you Andy, do you want to see him again?" Dov asked

Sam walked over "who's the lucky lady?" he smiled nodding to the flowers.

"Your girlfriend" Traci smirked as the smile fell off his face.

"From who?" he asked.

"Daniel" Andy said "he wants to meet me after shift. I don't know what to do Sam"

"What is your gut telling you?" Sam asked her.

"Meet him, I mean he is my brother. I should get to know him right?" She looked at Sam willing for him to give her an answer.

"Only you can decide that babe, but I'll be with you whatever you decide." He kissed her "I have to go, I'll see you later" Sam said and he headed off to his car.

Andy stood for a few minutes, Traci and Dov just looking from each other back to Andy. Finally she broke out of her Daze. "I'll call him" she said pulling out the card he gave her. She dialled his number and took a deep breath, it answered on the third ring.

"Hey its um.. It's Andy" Andy said nervously

"Oh hey I'm so glad you called, did you get the flowers?" Daniel said from the other end

"Uh yes thank you. Listen we do need to talk, but here at the station and Sam will probably be here too."

"That's not a problem, I don't care how many people are there. I'm just glad you want to talk. What time do you finish?" Daniel asked

"Six but it could run over, depending on the calls we get, then I'd have to change and that." Andy replied

"Okay so I'll see you at seven then, gives you an extra hour. You can call me again if your not ready"

"I will, I better go, I'll see you at seven." Andy said looking to Traci. Who gave her the thumbs up

"Okay be careful out there today, I'll see you soon sis" Daniel said before hanging up

Andy looked at Dov "lets head out, see ya later Trac" Andy called as they walked out the exit.

Andy was distracted walking to the car she was thinking about Daniel. She was very nervous, she was pulled from her thoughts by Dov yelling. "No way Andy look!" he pointed over her shoulder. Andy was in shock there was Jessica Kelly and Luke Callaghan kissing beside a cruiser **her **cruiser.

"Great they had to pick my car" she said out loud as the neared the car. "Okay, move it along rook. You're on my car and don't you have a boyfriend?" She asked a smirking Jessica. "And you Luke, what she's your rookie of the year like I was ? you going to ask her to marry you too ? and then cheat on her "

"What?" Jessica said "you went out with her too?" She asked looking at Andy with a glare "who else have you been with? and I do have a boyfriend, not that it is any of your business" she yelled walking off .Luke trailing behind her.

"Slut" Dov called after her. "What?" he looked at a smirking Andy.

"Nothing, my thoughts exactly first Sam, I wonder did she try it on with him too? You know she tried it with Jerry as well. I feel sorry for her boyfriend." Andy said.

"What, Traci didn't say. She would kick her ass" Dov said climbing into the car.

"I don't think she knows, and she so would" Andy laughed as she pulled on her seatbelt.

The morning had went by quickly not much happened. A minor car accident, a disturbance at a shopping mall and a drunk guy at ten am. It was now lunch time, she had talked Chris into meeting them with his partner for lunch even though he was not happy about being in Dov's company. Diane Jones was very quiet, she had taken her lunch and sat in the cruiser while Andy Dov and Chris sat in silence on the hood.

"So Chris" Andy started while Dov had run to the bathroom. "Are you ever going to speak to Dov ? I have put it behind me. I think you should too, he misses you."

"I can't Andy, what if that guy was a serial killer or something? He said he would drive you back to the station what if you never made it back ? Dov should have at least said no and waited outside for you not left you alone with a stranger. He should of told Sam what happened, we were all worried looking for you. He helped Andy, who does that?" Chris was getting annoyed thinking about it.

"Chris I know where you're coming from, I had a week to think about it. He was trying to help, not his smartest move texting Sam. But he was just trying to help so for me will you think about it for the day? You guys are best friends. I know you miss him too." Andy bumped Chris's shoulder.

"Okay fine Andy only for you I'll think about it" Chris said as he stood to go. Dov appeared behind him "Later man" Chris nodded and got into his car and headed off.

"What was that all about Andy ?" Dov looked puzzled, Chris had not spoken to him in nearly a week.

"Nothing Dov, lets get going" a small smile crept up on Andy's face as she climbed in behind the wheel.

Shift had ended, Andy paced the locker rooms still in her uniform it was now half six. They had arrived back in time today so she had a full hour to herself and her thoughts. She was still pacing when Traci came in. Traci took one look at her and went to find Sam. Traci arrived back a minute later with Sam, Andy was still pacing fidgeting with her fingers. Sam told Traci to wait outside for a minute as he slipped into the room and watched her.

"Andy" Sam called softly, She didn't hear him so he tried a bit louder "McNally"

Andy jumped but stopped pacing. "I can't do it Sam, I can't, I mean what am I meant to say? sorry I haven't seen you in 24 years, my mother ran off and left me with a father with a drink problem."

Sam smiled "Andy he doesn't think like that, he just wants t get to know his sister. He wouldn't have come looking for you otherwise."

"How do you know he won't hate me?" Andy started pacing again.

"Andy" Sam put his hand out to stop her. "You are a great kind hearted person, anyone would love to have you in their life. I loved you from the first time I saw you and that is saying something" Sam joked trying to lighten the mood. "He will love you just like me, Nash and everyone else does."

Andy smiled, "thank you Sam, you always know just what to say." Andy saw the clock over his shoulder "I better get ready he'll be here soon. Will you wait for me ?"

"Sure I'll be around with Jerry, call me when you're done." Sam kissed her on the forehead and left her to get ready.

Daniel stood outside the station he was nervous too, he had the same thoughts as Andy. What if she hated him? What if she wanted to know why he only came to her now? Daniel took a deep breath and entered the station, he was just about to ask the officer behind the counter if he knew where Andy was when he heard a voice behind him.

"Daniel hey" Andy called nervously from the bench she was sitting on, Sam had gone to get her coffee.

"Hey Andy" Daniel replied making her way over to her "where's Sam ? I thought he was joining us."

"Yeah he is, he's just gett.." Andy was cut off by yelling.

"Just because I tried it on with your boyfriend and made out with your ex in front of you doesn't give you the right to report me you jealous bi…." Jessica's eyes widened as she seen who Andy was talking to. "Hey babe" she said to Daniel "w... What are you doing here?" she asked nervously.

Daniel looked completely hurt by what his girlfriend had just said, he shook it off "I came to talk to my sister" he said pointing to Andy. "Who I believe you already know, oh and Jess we're so over" he turned his back away from her and looked at Andy.

"Wait Daniel, I was only trying to piss her off it meant nothing. Wait did you say sister? this bitch is your sister ? Why did you never tell me ?" Jessica was now yelling.

"If you had of shown an interest when I showed you the photo's my mom gave me or listened when I tried to tell you, you would have knowing." Daniel yelled back

Traci had arrived in the hallway she stopped at the scene before her. "Hey Trac" Andy yelled. "Rook here cheated on my brother and tried it on with Jerry and Sam, you got some tricks up them sleeves of yours ?"

Traci nodded "it is so on rook my boyfriend as well seriously " she grabbed Jessica along with Gail and dragged her off to do god knows what.

"So Daniel, you never said Jessica was your girlfriend, why not?" Andy asked.

"You never asked guess that is why we're here to talk" Daniel smiled.

"Sure we can move somewhere more private when Sam gets back. Luke," Andy said as Luke passed her with a nod of hello.

"Hey are you Luke Callaghan that Andy here was engaged to ?" Daniel asked with A smirk. They hadn't knowing about each other but Andy sensed what was about to happen and smirked with him.

"Yes, yes I am" Luke replied a little confused as to why he was asking and why they were both smirking.

Daniel swung his fist into his face, Luke stumbled backwards. "That is for cheating on my sister" Daniel yelled walking towards him, punching him in the gut. "And that is for making out with my girlfriend this morning"

Andy laughed but seen the look Sam gave her from across the room she stopped. "Okay Daniel that's enough. How about we go" she said pulling him away.

"Sorry Andy anger just came over me, he's a tool. I know by just looking at him he was no good for you." Daniel said still a little angry.

Andy smiled before she could speak Sam started talking. "Yeah well I wanted to do the same thing when I found out what he did" Sam said handing him a coffee. "I'm Sam Swarek by the way, Andy's boyfriend, we never properly talked."

"Daniel McNally" He said shaking Sam's hand "so where do we start?" he asked looking to Andy.

"Do I have anymore brothers or sisters?" Andy asked.

"Nope just me, but mom's new husband has two daughters. Their mother was killed in a car accident when they were small so I sort of do" Daniel replied.

"Okay where do you live?" Andy asked

"A little outside the city, I live with a friend and Jess but she will be gone by tomorrow. No more chances for her, I don't know what is wrong with that girl sometimes. I gave her everything Daniel said sadly.

"I am sorry Daniel, I don't like her but still I am sorry. So she has cheated on you before ?" Andy asked.

"Yeah twice, and me like a fool took her back. The first time we where only together a week and the second was one of her friends an ex actually I made her choose, she chose me and I took her back, , Well not this time. what will Traci and Gail do to her ?" Daniel asked slightly amused .

"Ah put the shower on her fully clothed or something stupid like that. They won't hurt her if that's what you're worried about" Andy said.

"Nah she can look after herself, hey" he turned to Andy and Sam. "Let me take you guys to dinner, I had planned on you meeting my girlfriend but that didn't work out so well.

"Or" Sam started "how about you come to my house and I'll cook while you two talk."

"Sounds good" Daniel replied "lead the way" he said standing up.

"Sam is a really good cook you will love anything he makes" Andy smiled as they made their way down the hallway

"Yeah" Sam laughed "I can't get rid of her now"

"Oh shut up Sam, you know you love me being there" Andy giggled

"Of course I do, but my place is starting to look less like a bachelor pad and more like a girls house with all your stuff around it" Sam laughed

"Well you're not a bachelor any more, are you?" Andy smiled

"Nope" Sam grinned but you can't break my image McNally"

Daniel watched their antics and smiled he could see they were in love.

Andy was about to say something else, but turned around to the laughter behind her. Jessica ran by them soaking wet from head to toe, "Shower ?" She asked Traci. Traci nodded "nice I'll see you tomorrow guys" Andy waved as they made their way out to the lot.

"So how are you finding him ?" Sam asked as they walked to his truck and Daniel went to his own car.

"So far so good" Andy said as they climbed into he truck, Daniel would follow. Now The next part is tricky, what am I going to say to my Dad ?"

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? SORRY I HAVE BEEN MISSING FOR A WHILE I AT LAST FOUND ROOKIE BLUE SEASON 2 ON THE INTERNET. I HAVE BEEN CATCHING MYSELF UP, SO TO SHOW HOW HAPPY I AM ABOUT IT I WILL BE POSTING 2 CHAPTERS TODAY AND POSSIBLY THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY NEXT STORY . **


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two days since Daniel had come to Sam's for dinner it had went really well, they had decided how to brake it to Tommy they also found out they had a lot in common. Sam and Andy were lying on the sofa, Andy's head rested on his chest and his arms was around her shoulder and waist, they had just finished watching a movie.

"I need to call my dad and ask him over for dinner" Andy said sleepily.

"You can ask him over tomorrow night, I'll be at Jerry's it's poker night. You can use this place if you want more space" Sam replied.

"You're not going to be here ?" Andy asked sitting up.

"No it's poker night, it should just be you and your dad Andy. You are about to tell him he has a son, you have a lot to talk about before he meets Daniel. He needs to understand, ask questions, just like you did." Sam said also sitting up.

Andy thought for a moment "yeah you're right, it should just be me and my dad. Do you mind me using your kitchen ?"

"Andy my house is your house, you have your key. You can sleep over if you like, but I won't be home until late you know how poker night goes. Maybe you could invite Traci over if your dad leaves early. Sam yawned "am I driving you home tonight? or are you staying?"

"Depends" Andy grinned leaning forward kissing him softly.

"Depends on what" Sam asked pulling her back in for another kiss pretty sure he knew what she was getting at.

"On whether you can stay awake or not" Andy grinned wider ,kissing him again.

Sam jumped up pulling a giggling Andy with him "oh it's on McNally" he laughed as she squealed when he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder and carried her to the bedroom.

"Sam put me down I was kidding, I'll stay just put me down" Andy giggled as he flopped her down on the bed.

"You started it" he said climbing on the bed beside her. Andy just giggled and pulled him to her by his shirt.

"Thank you Sam for everything, you have been so great through all this Daniel stuff" Andy said playing with the hem of his shirt.

Sam kissed her "enough talk, I'll always be here Andy" he smiled and gently pushed her back on the bed placing himself on top of her, kissing her deeply.

An hour later they lay tangled in he sheets, Andy had fallen asleep cuddled into his side. Sam watched her sleep a smile on his face, she was perfect in everyway. He had a plan for her but it was put on hold until Tommy had gotten over the shock of having a son and had met him. Sam smiled to himself as he pulled her closer and thought of his plan, drifting off to sleep with that smile still in place.

Next morning Sam was awoken by something moving back and forward in his bedroom, he didn't need to open his eyes to figure it out. "Andy" he called eyes still closed "stop over thinking and get back in the bed."

Andy stopped and looked at him "sorry did I wake you? I'm just nervous, I called my dad and asked him to come for eight. You know what he said" Andy laughed.

"What did he say?" Sam asked sitting up wiping at his eyes.

"He said I hope this has something to do with you and Sam a new house perhaps. Can u believe him the things he comes up with" Andy laughed again but stopped when she noticed Sam wasn't laughing. "what's wrong Sam ?"

"Nothing everything is fine" he smiled at Andy "I just woke up give me a few minutes to adjust " 'way to go Tommy you just blew up my plan' Sam said to himself.

"You have that look Sam, what is it? have you been talking to my dad about something?" Andy asked eyebrows raised.

"Maybe, maybe not" Sam smiled he couldn't be mad over something he hadn't even asked her yet.

"So let me guess knowing you as well as I do, you were going to ask me to move in here but the whole Daniel thing got in the way. So you were waiting until my dad knew everything, then you were going to ask me. Am I right?" Andy sat looking at him.

'Damn she is good' Sam said to himself again and repeated himself "maybe, maybe not" he said as he slid off the bed leaving Andy looking confused sitting on the bed.

Andy followed him to the kitchen, he handed he a cup of coffee receiving a smile from her. He couldn't help but look her up and down she was only wearing one of his shirts. She looked so hot, "we need to get to work soon" he said pulling his eyes away fro her legs.

Andy said nothing just stood in the doorway sipping her coffee watching him, he could tell she was watching him but tried to ignore her intense stare. A few minutes of her just staring passed in silence, "ask me" Andy finally said.

"Excuse me" Sam whipped his head around.

"Ask me I said" Andy said moving to sit on his lap.

"Ask you what?" Sam said as he snaked an arm around her waist.

"Oh come on Sam, you know you want to, don't make me spell it out." Andy replied putting her arms around his neck.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he smirked.

"Maybe this will refresh your memory" Andy said placing a small kiss on his lips.

"Nope you'll have to do better than that McNally" Sam smirked.

Andy rolled her eyes but leaned in anyway, before she knew it he had he on the counter top kissing her passionately. When the need for air got in the way he pulled back panting he placed his forehead against hers "wow" was all she could mutter.

" so what do you say Andy? you want to move in with me?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not" Andy smirked jumping off the counter top trying to run out of the room.

"Oh no you don't" Sam laughed pulling her back. "You answer or I don't let go" he smiled kissing her again.

"Don't I practically live here anyway " Andy replied pulling him back towards the bedroom.

Sam stopped her at the door "so is that a yes then?" he smiled widely.

She nodded "yes, yes it Sam. I would love to move in here with you permanently " she smiled hugging him. "Now we gotta get ready for work."

"Oh we can be late, it's a special occasion Frank won't mind" Sam smirked as he lifted her off the ground and closed the bedroom door.

Andy made it to parade seconds just before Frank arrived, Sam had entered a minute or so before her both wearing matching grins Traci pulled Andy as she sat down and Frank stated to pair off "what is with the dopey matching grins Andy ?"

"Well Trac we are happy, Sam has just asked me to move in with him and I said yes" Andy beamed.

"WHAT" Traci yelled excitedly causing everyone to look at her including Frank.

"Something to share with the class Nash" he smirked Sam had already spoken to him briefly.

Traci blushed "no sir, sorry, continue."

"Okay as I was saying, I believe congratulations are in order." Everyone looked around confused nobody knew who he was talking about, except the four people now wearing matching grins. "To officers Swarek and McNally who have decided to live together, congrats guys." The room erupted into applause and cheers. "Okay one more thing, Andy best of luck with Sam you seem to have the right effect on him. We know who wears the trousers" Frank winked at a giggling Andy 'hey' Sam yelled from the back of the room. "Anyway Diaz and Nash, McNally and Shaw, Swarek and Peck, Williams and Epstein. Serve protect and stay out of trouble guys."

Andy made her way to Sam "hey" she said grabbing herself and Oliver a cup. "Will I see you before poker?"

"Not sure yet I'll see what's what with Jerry, we can meet for lunch if you don't mind Peck" Sam said getting his own coffee.

"Sam me and Gail are good friends now, remember" Andy said filling the two cups

"Oh yeah how silly of me to forget" Sam smirked "did you tell Daniel yet?"

Andy smiled "nope, I was going to ring him outside."

"So go" Sam leaned in "I'll see you for lunch" he kissed her and watched her leaving waving to Oliver as he nodded, signalling Andy would be fine with him. It wasn't very often she was not his partner, Oliver being one of his closest friends he relaxed a little. Knowing she would be in great hands.

The day was long for both of them Andy was worrying about her fathers reaction , Sam was worrying about Andy worrying, she really had rubbed off him. They met briefly for lunch, Peck and Shaw had also tried to reassure her it would go fine, but she was still a little uneasy. Sam made his way to the women's locker room just as Noelle was coming out. "All yours Swarek I'm last, well except McNally"

"Is she still freaking out?" Sam asked

"Just a bit I gave her a pep talk she seemed to relax a little, have a good night" Noelle said as she walked towards the exit.

"Yeah you too, thanks Noelle" Sam replied walking into the locker room "Hey babe" he called "you ready ?"

Andy appeared beside him "hey, I thought I wouldn't see you tonight."

"Well I can still drop you home if you want, Jerry is just finishing up." Sam replied.

"You sure, I don't mind walking or I could take your truck and you can stay here and catch a ride with Jerry" Andy replied.

"Nope I'll drop you home then you can drop me to Jerry's and take the truck home with you"

"The truck, what happened to my truck?" Andy smiled.

"What is mine is yours. I want to make sure you settled and okay before I take off, so you want to do it that way?" Sam asked taking her hand.

"Okay lets go then" Andy smiled as he handed her the truck keys.

Half an hour later she had dropped Sam at Jerry's and was on her way back to Sam's house, **her **house she would have to get used to calling it that. She pulled up seeing her father was already there "hey dad you're early" she said.

"Whoa driving Swareks truck, it must be love" Tommy chuckled. "I was ready early so here I am, I can help."

"You don't have to help dad but thanks for the offer, you just sit and relax. I prepared everything earlier I just have to heat it up, we need to have a chat first." Andy said nervously.

"About what? everything okay?" he looked worried at Andy.

"No dad don't worry, I am fine. Everything is fine. I just need to tell you something, here sit down" Andy led him to the sofa.

"What is it Andy? come on spill." Tommy hoped it was what he was thinking.

"Well okay here goes, I ran into this guy about two weeks ago. I kept bumping into him after that, then one day he sat beside me and handed me these" Andy held out the photo's and handed them to Tommy.

Tommy looked in silence for a moment "where did he get these ? This is you and your mother"

"I know it is dad. Well his mother told him about his sister and his father after he found them photos in her room." She hoped Tommy was piecing it together, she looked at her father he had worked it out. She pulled out another photo of Daniel "and this his him, his name is Daniel, he's your son dad, my brother. He's 24, a lawyer, he lives nearby, you can meet him if you want to. I can call him for you." Andy was watching her father carefully.

"Well this is great news" Tommy smiled. "I have a son, I'm glad you've met him sweetheart. I had a feeling she was hiding something before she left. I just always assumed it was for the guy she left me for."

"You did?" Andy asked "you never told me dad."

"I didn't want you going looking for her, she doesn't deserve your time Andy." Tommy stood "What do you say we call this Daniel over tonight." he smiled.

"Okay dad if you're sure" Andy said pulling out her phone when Tommy said he was. She quickly text Daniel and he replied straight away. He was on his way.

"So tell me something about him Andy" Tommy asked as he helped her set a third place for dinner.

"Well he's a lot like me Dad, likes most of the same stuff, goes with his instincts like me." Andy smiled at the thought of how much her brother was like her.

"So what you're saying is he's the male version of you" Tommy chuckled.

"Well yeah I guess" before she could say more a knock came to the front door.

You ready to meet your son dad?" Andy said making her way to the door. "Hey Daniel" she said taking her brother in a hug. "Dad is dying to meet you, he took it really well.

"Really he's not mad ? Oh and congrats on you moving in here you deserve it" Daniel said kissing her on the cheek, handing her a bottle of wine and followed Andy to the kitchen.

"Dad" Tommy stood "this is your son Daniel" Andy stepped aside for Daniel to move in.

Daniel smiled at how much he resembled his father "hey Tommy" He said quietly.

Tommy moved forward to Daniel's outstretched hand but took him in a hug instead. "Hello son and you can call me dad, seeing you is proof enough that you are my son." He stepped back smiling looking to Andy who had welled up watching the two. "You come here too sweetie" he took her in a hug too he was the happiest man alive.

Andy was over whelmed and stepped out of the room just as her phone rang "hello" she sniffed wiping away her tears.

"What's wrong baby? you sound like you've been crying" Sam's voice came from the other end.

"I'm great Sam, happy just a little over whelmed. He took it really well and even got me to invite Daniel over." Andy replied

"I'm pleased it worked out for you babe. I know you have been worrying about it all week, you go enjoy your night, are you staying over ?" Sam asked.

"Well I do live here" Andy laughed.

"That's my girl" Sam laughed too "I guess I'll see you when I get home then, alright babe"

"Okay see you later behave, I'll be waiting" she said in the most seductive voice she could manage she grinned as he groaned her name.

"Andy ! no teasing, I'll see you later." Sam hung up , Andy laughed as she put her phone away and went back to her father and Daniel.

They were trading stories by the time Andy got back, Tommy was telling Daniel how he taught Andy to pick a lock and the neighbour next door was standing furiously on his front step holding Andy by the arm yelling she broke into her house.

Daniel was in fits of laughter "yeah laugh it up Daniel, I'm sure we will hear some stories about you" Andy glared at him. They had only been a family for two hours now but they all felt so close already.

It was after 2am when they both left promising to meet up tomorrow for breakfast before both Andy and Daniel had to go to work, Tommy was still beaming when he left. Andy stood on the back porch steps with a beer thinking about the night ,she felt familiar arms make their way around her waist. "Hey your early."

"Games over I took Jerry for all he had and I wanted to see you. I checked the bedroom, what has you out here so late?" Sam asked.

"Just thinking" Andy replied taking a sip of her beer.

"What time did they leave at ?" Sam asked taking the beer from her and taking a sip.

"Not long, maybe a half hour or so" Andy yawned "what time is it ?"

"It is three am, come on inside its getting cold" Sam said rubbing her arms she had goosebumps and didn't even notice.

"Really that late, I could of sworn it was only like eleven. We had so much to talk about it just slipped by" Andy said sitting down in the kitchen.

"Glad you had fun" Sam said pulling out two bottles of water "ready for bed ?" He asked handing her a bottle.

"Yep I could sleep until Wednesday" Andy replied taking him by the hand and headed off to bed 'thank god I am off on Tuesday she said to herself' as they climbed into the bed.

**SO THAT WAS MY 2****ND**** CHAPTER FOR THE DAY AS PROMISED WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK ? **


	6. Chapter 6

Sam was woken by banging at his front door, he slid from Andy who was wrapped around him. He bolted for the door before whoever banging would wake her. He pulled the door open with force, "what the hell? you do realise it's 4 in the morning" Sam yelled. They had not long gone to bed after her night with Tommy and Daniel, He frowned as he seen a woman standing on his steps, "Can I help you with something ?" He asked.

"Um I'm sorry, I think I have the wrong house. I was looking for my daughter, sorry to bother you" the woman said and started to back away .

"Wait" Sam said not knowing why he did. "What's her address,? maybe its next door or somewhere on the street."

The woman pulled a bit of paper from her pocket, "it's 3375 Oakland Grove."

"Yeah that is here, what's your daughters name?, maybe you took it down wrong." Sam replied. He knew his neighbours one was a girl a bit younger than him.

"Andrea, well Andy McNally. My son told me she lived here." the woman said looking at the paper again.

Sam stood shocked, Andy's mom who she had not seen in years was standing on their steps. 'Andy? my Andy ?' ran through his head. "Andy McNally" he repeated.

"You know my daughter ?" The woman asked with hope in her voice.

"Yeah, she is my girlfriend" Sam said still a little shocked, he knew Andy wouldn't want to see her .

"Well is she here ? I need to see her." the woman replied in an almost begging tone.

"I don't think now is a good idea" Sam said stepping back inside.

"Please" the woman yelled. "I need to see her, now"

"Look lady, you've done enough damage. Her and her father have just found out about Daniel, and you bolted leaving her as a kid. I know she wouldn't want to see you now" Sam yelled, he couldn't believe this woman.

"Sam? Why are you yelling ?it's 4am who is it?" Andy's voice came from behind him.

Sam closed the door over to see a sleepy Andy standing in the hallway. "Nothing babe just a drunk at the wrong house, you go back to bed."

"Okay, get rid of them quick" Andy smiled and went back to the room.

Sam pulled the door back, "okay you gotta go, I don't want you to call here again. She doesn't live here so goodbye." Sam said closing the door.

"I have come this far I am not giving up, I'll sit here all night if I have to" the woman said.

"You do that" Sam said and finally shut the door.

"What did they want?" Andy asked as he climbed back in beside her.

"Ah, looking for a party down the road they had the wrong address" Sam lied pulling her close.

"Morons" Andy laughed. Just as she was drifting off the banging started again. "That's it" Andy jumped up and marched to the door ripping it open, "Look jackass, people are trying to s…" Andy's mouth fell open. Sam was on her heels "mom?" She said.

"Hello Andy" her mother gave a weak smile. "I wanted to talk to you, but your boyfriend here wouldn't let me."

Andy turned to Sam back to her mother what do you want ? How did you know where I lived ?" she asked angrily.

Sam shook his head "I'm sorry I lied. I was trying to get her to go away."

Andy looked at her mom. "I have nothing to say to you, so go before I call the cops"

"I just want to talk Andy" her mother said moving closer.

"Well Natalie, you're a few years too late. I am not interested in any crap that comes from your mouth except goodbye, you have ten seconds to remove yourself from my front door" Andy growled.

"Can we please talk" Natalie went to talk her hand.

"She said now" Sam said placing himself in front of Andy.

"You told me she didn't live here, I have a right to see my child" Natalie yelled at him.

"Well you gave up that right when you left her, Andy grab the phone call Diaz he's on nights" Sam said with a hint of anger in his voice he would lose it if she didn't go soon.

"You're a cop ?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah and a damn fine one she is" Sam replied.

"Fine I'll go, but I won't give up Andy I need to make it right." Natalie turned away down the steps

"Don't hold your breath" Andy replied to her mothers retreating form.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Andy as her gaze followed her mother to her car.

"I'm good baby, back to bed we go" Andy smiled and shut the front door.

Sam didn't believe her but let go and followed her back to bed where she was already lying down, her back to him. He climbed in beside her watching her, he pulled her closer as her shoulders began to shake. He knew she was crying, "let it out, I'm here"

"Why now Sam? she had 24 years. Is it because I am finally truly happy with you? or is it that I met Daniel and am happy? does she hate me that much that she has to ruin it?" Andy sobbed into her pillow.

Sam's heart broke, he vowed there and then Natalie McNally or what ever her name was now would never get near Andy again. He would do everything in his power to prevent it, he pulled Andy up from her pillow, "Andy look at me" she brought her head up. Sam wiped the tears away with his thumb "she will never come near you again I promise."

"Where would I be without you?" Andy said resting her face into his hands that were still placed at each side.

"Probably in a lot of trouble knowing you" Sam joked.

"Hey I saved your ass at times too" Andy giggled.

Sam smiled, he had distracted her from her thoughts "you have and I am grateful, if you hadn't busted down that door I would never have met you and fell in love with you."

"Really? you fell in love with me when I took you down?" Andy replied smiling.

"Uh-hu" Sam nodded "you were so hot in that uniform, I wanted to kick Pedro out and have you right there" he laughed.

"So why didn't you Officer Swarek?" Andy giggled.

"Because you had a gun pointed at me" Sam shrugged.

"So if you had of answered the door when I knocked and you were alone, what would you of done ?" Andy asked.

"Well, lets just say there would have been an APB out on a missing officer. last seen being dragged to bed by a guy matching her suspects description" Sam replied closing the distance between them kissing her slowly and softly.

"Damn Pedro" Andy giggled as she pulled Sam down to her.

Morning came too soon for both of them, they needed to be at work at seven the alarm was set for 5.45 they had managed about a half an hour sleep each. They were both groggy and tired they both lay looking at the ceiling after Sam shut off the alarm.

"You go back asleep babe" Sam said getting up "get a bit more in I'll wake you at six-thirty"

" I'll be fine I'm awake now, a shower and a dozen coffees and I should be ready to go" Andy yawned her phone beeped beside her. She took up her phone and read the text, '**hey I realize it is early, mom rang me she told me she called over. Andy I am so, so very sorry I didn't realise I walked myself into it, she had asked me how the night went then led me on to what street you lived on. I am so sorry I didn't think at all I didn't do it intentionally, guess breakfast is off today, Daniel'** Andy looked at Sam and handed him the phone.

"He sounds genuinely sorry Andy what are you thinking ?" Sam said handing her back her phone.

Andy sat thinking for a moment, "I believe him, she always had a way of getting my dad to tell her things without him even knowing he was doing it, she hasn't changed at all" Andy said bitterly as she replied it was fine to Daniel. She flung her phone down and headed into the bathroom slamming the door.

Sam shook his head, she was in a bad mood meaning he would have to thread carefully today "Damn woman" Sam muttered as he went to get coffee for himself.

Andy came out ten minutes later fully dressed her hair was still wet up in a messy ponytail, "bathrooms free" she said as she sat down beside Sam.

He watched her for a few minutes, she looked fine to anyone who didn't know her, well Nash, Diaz and Epstein would figure it out they always did. "Okay I'll be ready in ten minutes" Sam said and headed into the shower.

The drive to work was in silence, Sam opted for staying quiet as Andy still had that mad face on. They pulled up to the station to see Daniel arguing with Natalie.

Andy jumped out fuming she caught the conversation between them. "Look mom you have no right to be here, just leave her alone. She is happy now why do you want to ruin that for her? you gave up on her just like you did me. Why do you care?" Daniel was yelling "you have your precious Sophie and Lilly go ruin their lives."

"How dare you Daniel, I am your mother don't you ever speak to me like that again, she is my daughter" Natalie yelled back.

"Don't make me laugh, you didn't give a shit you got all you could from my Dad then left her when you found another guy to sleep with" Daniel was cut off my a crack to the jaw.

Andy lost it then, "You bitch, I hate you" she yelled as she swung a punch and her mother fell to the ground. Andy dived on top of her, "if you ever come near me or Daniel again I will kill you, do you hear me" Andy screamed as Sam and Daniel pulled her off Natalie.

"Leave it Andy she's not worth it" Daniel yelled trying to hold onto her "she made her choice, we weren't it"

"Yeah both of you poor you" Natalie yelled getting up "you had it so easy and you" she pointed to Andy "you took him away from me, and now my son. What is it about you that is so great?"

"She is a wonderful person and my best friend so keep talking lady" Traci replied putting herself in front of Andy.

"And an exceptional officer" Chris joined Traci.

"She has the biggest heart here at 15 cares about people she doesn't even know" Dov said also joining Traci and Chris.

"She has people who love her and **will stick around" Gail glared at Natalie. **

"**She is 15's finest dedicated and loyal" Frank Best took his place in front of everyone. "Okay guys inside, and you Mrs Newton is it now? please remove yourself from my precinct or I will have no choice but to put you in lock up."**

"**You never could let me be happy Andy always were a daddy's girl, get what you wanted." Natalie screamed outraged that her daughter had people who loved her very much, even her staff sergeant had stood up for her. **

**Andy laughed shaking Sam and Daniel off, Sam gripped her wrist just in case she decide to throw another punch. "You're jealous because my father loved me? and my brother wanted to meet me? you are so pathetic, being jealous of your own daughter. You think I had it easy? looking after my father who turned into an alcoholic ex cop after his wife left him for another man, an ex cop because he messed up so many times he had to retire and I had to look after myself, buy my own clothes, food, pay bills, easy you don't know the meaning. "You wouldn't know anything about a hard life since they guy you left us for had money." **

"**Lets go inside Babe" Sam said gently tugging her away Daniel on her other side. **

"**It was the biggest mistake I ever made,….. leaving you" Natalie yelled after Andy. she hadn't realised how much damage she had caused her daughter **

**Andy whipped around "well my biggest mistake is ever knowing who you were I never want to see you again " she spat and hurried inside. **

**Once Andy had calmed down she went to see Daniel, who was at the front desk "hey" she said. **

"**Hey are you okay?" he replied. **

"**Fine now" she hugged Daniel "I'm sorry Daniel" **

**Daniel pulled back "for what?" **

"**For not finding you sooner, and being the big sister I should have been and took you away from her." Andy replied sadly. **

"**No Andy, don't go there, don't blame yourself it was all her fault. She neglected to tell me she had a another child the same way she never told you or dad. Hopefully we have seen the last of her and we can move on. I'm here now and I wouldn't change meeting you for the world." Daniel smiled as a tear ran down Andy's face, he wiped it away and pulled her to his chest "running into you in that coffee shop was the best day of my life" he whispered. **

**Traci, Sam, Jerry, Noelle and Oliver sat watching. "Okay Ollie, pay up" Jerry said. **

"**Hey no fair, I really thought he was scamming her. Who meets there sister by accident in a coffee shop after 24 years" Oliver grumbled as he handed Jerry a fifty. **

"**Well if she hadn't of told me her name, I would be still looking for her" Daniel said as him and Andy joined the group.**

**Andy went around introducing Daniel to the group "This is Noelle," Noelle nodded "and this is Jerry, Traci's boyfriend" Jerry shook Daniels hand "and Oliver Sam's best friend" 'hey' Jerry interrupted, Andy rolled her eyes "along with Jerry and you know Sam and Traci." **

"**Nice to meet you" Oliver said shaking his hand "are you as unlucky as her ?" He laughed **

"**No, not really, so we have some more stories Andy?" Daniel laughed. **

"**Yeah how about her first day" Oliver Started "she took down an undercover cop, blew eight months of his case" **

"**Ouch I'd say he hated you after that, did it work out in the end?" Daniel asked "do I need to pay someone else a visit for being mean to my sister" **

"**Well it worked out pretty well" Sam laughed pulling Andy to him. **

"**You Sam ? No way, I don't believe you, you guys are messing. Andy really?" Daniel looked at all of them grinning in disbelief. **

"**Really" Jerry cut in "but it was really me who blew his cover, I hugged him in front of his guy. I didn't notice the cuffs" Jerry said sheepishly "but turns out I did you a favour Sammy, he was assigned to be Andy's T/O then and they have been inseparable ever since." **

"**Yeah you did" Sam smiled at Andy "couldn't of worked out better." **

"**Well that is a story and a half, we have so much more catching up to do. But now I am due in court I have to go" Daniel hugged Andy "I'll call you later stay safe, bye guys" he waved over his shoulder as he hurried towards the exit. **

**Andy smiled to herself as long as she had Sam her, dad, Daniel and the guys here, she was happy. she thought of something she had said to Sam, "Daniel wait!" She yelled. Daniel stopped and turned around, his eyes widened and he dropped his briefcase as Andy bolted towards him, she wasn't going to stop so he put his arms out just in time for Andy to jump into them, wrapping her arms and legs around him laughing. **

"**Alright Daniel, you can put my girlfriend down now" Sam said trying to hold back his laughter, he remembered the conversation in the diner." **

**Andy laughed as Daniel put her back down. "dude she is my sister, chill. right I need to go, see you later crazy" he laughed kissed Andy and this time ran he was so late. **

**Andy walked back over to Sam "told you I would do it" she laughed **

"**You get one time McNally" Sam said as they walked to parade "anyone else and they will be killed."**

**They both laughed as they walked into the room together, happy. **

**ANOTHER END TO ANOTHER STORY HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS MUCH APPRECIATED!**


End file.
